Code Lyoko:The Locked Code
by 1Fanfanatick
Summary: Long ago, Franz Hopper had built a program, to help him develop Project Carthage. But when Franz ran, he betrayed the now becoming intelligent program. Trapping it within a prison. Now years latter it is free and now wants to get its revenge on Franz. Doing anything to do so. Will the Lyoko Warriors be able to stop it. Or will it enslave man kind.


**HERE IT IS! Didn't think I would actually go back to this did you! Well... HA! So yes I know this is short, but its more of a teaser. Just to get you interested. So I expect (more like hope) to see some reviews about what you thought of this new re-write of this.**

**Any ways. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Code Lyoko: The Locked Code<p>

**Prologue**: With Time.

* * *

><p>The words echoed in its head, bouncing around like an idea, never-ending. They annoyed it greatly, but it was those words that kept it going all these years. After first, it was aggravating. Hearing his voice saying those words over and over again.<p>

It had punched the walls of its cell enough time to break its hands from just hearing that voice. It had tried a many of times to stop playing back those words. But as the months turned into years.

It slowly started coming to a realization. This wasn't over, there was still time! In fact there was more than enough time! It could finally prove him wrong. It could finally get its revenge.

"_I'm fixing my mistakes._"

"So you think I'm a mistake. No….." It had been a while since it had heard its robotic voice.

"No your wrong. The mistake….." It smiled, it's grin having a menacing look to it. "Was thinking you could get away with doing this to me!"

**28 years ago**

The program sat in the middle of what it had come to call home. Though it wasn't really a home, more like a working office. But the place did house it, so home nonetheless.

It never did need to sleep or eat, it wasn't human like its Father. So the place held none of that. But it did contain panels, screens, and large storage of codes.

Which is what the program did with its time. It sort through the piles of codes. That's what its job was. To look through everything and then inform the humans of what it had found.

But that got tiresome after some time. It wanted more to do and more to see. Its Father would tell stories, though reluctantly and against his better judgement, every once in a while.

It would be about what the world was like and what his Father's normal everyday routine was like. The more it heard about the world the more it wanted to go out and get a look at it for itself.

But it's Father would always tell it, "_You're nothing but a program_", or"_You can't want such things_", or"_You shouldn't even have any emotions_", and "_You won't be able to understand many of the things in this world._" This did anger the program, but it would quickly go back to work forgetting about those words.

But it wouldn't forget about the words it would soon hear.

"Ah….. Father. How are you today? Doing well I hope." The program said as it watch it's father work vigorously. "I'm doing fine", the man said.

"Hmmm. You didn't greet me with my name, and you seem to be in a rush. Is something wrong? Anything I can do to help?" The program asked continuing to watch the screen on its side.

"I'm afraid not," he said plainly. The program went to another screen, now being able to see what his Father was doing. He was going into the deeper parts of its programming.

"Oh! Is there something wrong with me? Or maybe you're just doing a maintenance check?" The program started guessing what it was the man was doing. The program was starting to get excited when he wouldn't answer, thinking it was some sort of surprise.

Then he did something that stopped the program cold. "Wait….. what are you… d-doing." The program stuttered hopping what it was seeing wasn't true.

The man was now deleting everything, starting from the beginning. "Father stop! You're deleting my home!" It cried placing its pure white hands against the screen in desperation and fear.

But he didn't he continued typing in the deletion codes. "Father please! I promise I wont ask any more about earth! Please don't delete me!" If the program could cry it would.

The man didn't say anything at first. "I'm not deleting you." This filled the program with some relief. The program turned to watch as everything in the room started disappearing.

"Then what are you doing? The program asked as more of the room started disappearing. The man stopped and looked back at the program through the other screen real quick, peering at the program through his glasses and the computer screen.

"I'm fixing my mistakes." Then he turned away as quickly as he looked, returning to removing everything they had worked for.

It wasn't long before the room was completely empty. The only thing left was the screen looking at the back of the mans head. The program looked around having a sense of sadness come over it.

"Now what….. everything we worked for is gone." The program said looking at the only screen left in the room. On the screen, the man was now shutting down the computer. Though thanks to the programs own source of energy it didn't shut down along with the computer.

"W-what about me? What happens to me?" It asked concern in its robotic voice. The man didn't look at the program. He just moved to the other side of the room, out of view of the screen.

"Father… Father... Father!" The program was now getting scared. "Father what's going to happen to me! Tell me! What are you going to do to me!"

It was quiet after that. The man didn't reply and didn't show back up on the screen. For a short moment the program was starting to think that he had just up and left.

Then he came back into view, this time with a can. The program watched as he opened the can and started pouring its contents out. "_Gasoline?_" The program thought.

"Wait… what are you doing. Why are you pouring that all over the equipment?" Again the man just ignored the program and continued on with his current task.

It was now that the program was starting to get angry. "Father! Tell me now! What is going on! Why are you destroying everything!"

It was now that the program was yelling that the man turned back to the program. "I told you. I'm fixing my mistakes." The programs eyes widen in horror.

"Father!" The program started yelling over and over again as the man left the view of the screen.

Unbearable rage filled the program. "Hopper! Damn you! Do you dare do this to me!" The program was no longer being formal with Hopper now.

Then the room started filling up with fire, the gasoline fueling the blaze. Then in hardly any time at all the room was engulfed in the flames and the screen was cut off, and the program shut down.

**Some time latter.**

The program didn't know how long it had been out, but when it had first came to, it had thought it was dead. It couldn't see the room or its hand in front of its face. There was nothing it could do. So it just sat there find nothing else better to do.

And then, something strange happened. The room had returned and it could now see its pure white hands again. Then it notice something that shouldn't of been there. It walked over to the only screen left in the room and saw a prompt blinking on the screen.

The program quickly went into action typing codes away on the prompt searching for a way out. A "back door" if you want to call it.

Then the program found it. Immediately the program went to open this "door" and get out. But then something new popped up. It was a clock, and it was counting down.

**28 years later**

It had been years since that day. But it would be worth it. Cause soon, the program would be free. It would finally be free. Free to do whatever it wanted.

Free, to get its revenge on Hopper. The program looked up at the screen, its menacing smile still plastered on its face. It was looking at the clock.

**00:02:59:23*And counting down***

"Soon." It spoke softly. "Soon, Hopper. Soon I'll make your life a prison. Just like you did mine."

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? If you've read the first one then you can see that it is better. Not sure what I was doing when I wrote the first one, but now a better one is taking its place.<strong>

**So! I need a Beta reader for this story! If someone is interested please PM saying that you're interested. In there are none then that's fine. I'll just work harder then ever before!**

**Also! This story will be updated differently then my other one. I will try to update this one every week. But if not, then once every two weeks. At least until TC is over. **

**Any ways hope you enjoyed.**

**Hero! Signing out.**


End file.
